Captain Cold
Captain Cold was an enemy of the Flash. History Captain Cold was a small-time crook from Central City whose best criminal efforts were frequently thwarted by the Flash. Apparently, he has a nagging wife and a stomach ulcer. Upon the occasion of the Flash Museum's dedication, Captain Cold elected to join forces with several other Flash foes to take revenge on the Scarlet Speedster. After Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang each unsuccessfully tried to take out Flash with elaborate deathtraps, Captain Cold suggested that they should just ambush the hero at the museum opening. In the battle that followed, Cold managed to freeze Orion temporarily. However, Orion broke free and tore a water pipe out of the ground and sprayed it at the villain, turning his cold weapons back on himself. Frozen in a block of ice, Cold was taken into custody. Equipment Cold wielded a pair of handguns capable of projecting beams of intense cold, not unlike the weaponry employed by Mr. Freeze. He also had surprisingly quick reflexes in combat, able to avoid a punch from Orion and retaliate with his weapons in rapid succession. No doubt these skills came in handy in past confrontations with the Flash. Background information * Captain Cold's real name is Leonard Snart, who became emotionally cold as a child as a result of his abusive father. He became a criminal as a thug and tried to develop a weapon that could defeat the Flash. After reading up on thermodynamics, Cold designed a gun that could freeze objects and perform other cold-based attacks. Cold also developed a visor that would protect his eyes from the flash of his own gun. Radios were built into the earpieces and tuned to the police band so Cold would hear when the police were alerted to his criminal activities. With his gear complete, Snart added the "Captain" to convey authority and Captain Cold was born. Captain Cold never had a wife in the comics, but he did have a sister, Lisa Snart, who was also a supervillain called the Golden Glider. Captain Cold is the leader of the Rogues, a group of Flash villains who work together. * Despite his emotionally cold demeanor, Captain Cold actually does have a moral code of sorts. He takes his fellow Rogues' well-being very seriously, and also disapproves of drug abuse (once beating Mirror Master over his cocaine addiction). Additionally, Captain Cold has a strong dislike of killing (as it attracts unwanted attention), only doing so when he believes necessary, such as killing his sister's murderer (which caused him some guilt over his failure to protect his sister), his own abusive father, The Top (who ignited a massive Rogue war), and Owen Mercer, the second Captain Boomerang (after he led children to be devoured by the original Captain Boomerang, who had been resurrected as a Black Lantern during the Blackest Night storyline; as a result, Owen too became a Black Lantern). Appearance * "Flash and Substance" External links * Category:A to Z Category:Flash rogues Category:Residents of Central City